


Should have...

by SherbetLemon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam (Voltron) Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BUT HE LIVES, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, POV Adam, Reunions, Season/Series 07, canonverse, the events of season seven from Adam's point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherbetLemon/pseuds/SherbetLemon
Summary: The events of Season Seven from Adam's point of view, except he doesn't die and reunites with Shiro.





	Should have...

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind what I hoped would happen but didn't? Anyway, Shadam deserved better so I wrote this ♥

The argument had been heated. Adam knew that. But he stood strong by what he said. He couldn’t stay in a relationship where his lover wasn’t willing to respect his own life.

It was too painful.

But that didn’t mean breaking up was easy. He loved Takashi with his whole being, the thought of watching his life go by without him made his chest feel like it had collapsed in on itself. But the thought of watching him die? That was icy fear spearing through his veins, numbing him.

 

  
  
‘You heard about that ship that came in last week?’

Adam was alone in the refectory, pushing pasta around a bowl and scrolling through the news on his phone. The table behind him were gossiping. He didn’t try to listen in, honestly he was one to stay in his lane, but the rhythmic chatter floated into his ears as always. But a certain name had him instantly engaged.

‘Yeah can you believe Commander Holt is back? Thought everyone on the Kerberos Mission died.’

Adam winced. He’d broken his ties with Takashi months before he’d left for Kerberos but that didn’t mean his feelings left with him. He planned to move on but then the mission failed. And Takashi died. The news was like a knife to his chest and once out, the grief flowed through into his blood. He learned to live with its presence but the thought of him, what could have been, everything that had been left unsaid veiled over him at the very reminder of his existence. Adam had never thought the end would be a permanent one.  
Suddenly he’d lost his appetite.

‘Get this though. Y’know that other ship that came in months ago? Before that lion appeared?’ A few mumbled affirmations. Adam should leave. Any information about that mission, that person, was painful. He’d moved on, hearing about it would only take him back to square one. His throat was tight, his eyes burned.

‘Holt’s been saying Shirogane was on that ship.’

Adam’s fork clattered to the ground. Takashi. He wasn’t dead?

 

  
  
Sam Holt was in fact back. Adam knew this because the man had been granted free roam of the garrison and Adam had gone out of his way to find him. Sam brought with him classified information, known to a chosen few. And Adam just needed him to share one little detail.

‘Sam?’

The older man stopped, surprised to have heard a voice given the empty corridor covered in shadows. Sam turned to face Adam, and immediately his features softened into empathy. He must remember him.

‘Adam. It’s good to see you.’

‘You too.’ Adam replied fondly. Then he couldn’t stop himself, ‘I thought you’d died, I thought-‘ with the crack in his voice he couldn’t carry on. After months of trapping his emotions in this fragile body they were breaking free. A tear rolled down his cheek.

‘I know you can’t tell me much, but please,’

‘Shiro’s alive.’

Breath caught in Adam’s throat. His body emptied of everything except relief as he slumped over, smile dragging itself across his lips.

He let out a soft laugh. Takashi was alive. That’s all he needed to know. All he ever needed to know.

‘Thank you.’ He whispered. It’s all he could he could manage, and yet, it was everything he needed to say.

‘I’m sorry I can’t tell you more.’

Adam shook his head. ‘you’ve told me more than enough.’

 

  
  
The Holt’s had broken all hell loose. They’d announced that the Galra were coming. How soon that would happen was still up to debate, but they were on their way. That was indisputable.

But that wasn’t even Adam’s biggest concern. No, what had his mind running mazes was one Takashi Shirogane. The bane of Adam’s existence. The man he couldn’t move on from. Because Takashi was alive. And fighting. In an impossible battle against an unrelenting alien species. With total disregard for his own life. Did he forget that he wasn’t invincible? That by now his muscles would be barely hanging on? Adam was angry, distraught, anxious. And up for a fight. He was going to help defeat the Galra in any way he could. Because if Takashi could be stubborn then so could he.

 

  
  
Adam had been hit. Smoke plumed into the cockpit, intense heat wrapped around him and shrapnel was spilling everywhere as he spun out the sky.

His fight against the Galra was over.

Engines were failing. Communications knocked out. And he was hurtling towards the ground, losing height as fast as consciousness. He’d never see his family again, his friends. He couldn’t right his wrongs. Couldn’t say those words.

‘Takashi,’ he breathed, barely able to force the sounds out, ‘I’m sorry. I always supported your dream. I just, didn’t want to see it become a nightmare.’

 

 

Adam awoke slowly, sleep tugging him down into its realm but he blinked against it. His head was sore, his body aching. Memories swirled through his mind indiscernible. He rubbed his eyes.

‘He’s awake.’

Movement. Adam glanced to his and a man was leaning over him, large and round, with laughter lines surrounding his eyes and a towel thrown over his shoulder.

‘How do you feel, fighter?’

Adam frowned. Then memories rushed over him like an ocean wave. He’d been fighting the Galra warship. He’d been shot. He was falling and then nothing. He must have crash landed.

‘I’ve been better.’ He murmured before looking around. They appeared to be in a cave, the brown walls curving around them, large standing lights scattered around the bed. ‘Where am I?’

‘A cave system close to where you’re ship crashed. The aliens, they took over. We escaped here, found you. This is our home now. Yours too.’

 

  
Over the years, the cave dwellings only grew bigger - a haven hidden from the Galra. Adam dedicated himself to taking in runaways, helping to create a life for the remainder of humanity. They had fields of crops and pens of animals, all right under the Galra’s noses but completely hidden. The caves were home. He’d explored them many a time, set up his own camp in the tunnels where ancient carvings of lions covered the walls. They felt safe. Familiar.

As people moved in, rumours trickled through the populace. Rumours of Voltron. Of its Paladins. Of their bravery. And Adam couldn’t stop the surge of pride that rushed through him with every mention of Shiro. He was so kind, and strong and brave. Too stubborn for his own good. Adam could only hope that he’d learned to look after himself. That he had limits. And that he could let others help. Before it was too late.  


 

  
Voltron was on Earth, fighting for their lives. All their lives. Adam huddled in the caves with the rest of the runaways, listening to the fallout, the explosions. There was a huge crash outside. Like an entire ship had fallen from the sky. Adam couldn’t help it. He was a soldier, he had to see if he could help. He ran out, towards the smoke.

Within the nimbus cloud, was a Galra ship, lumps of rock curling up the sides where it had skidded into the ground.

And someone was underneath it. Lying on the ground. Someone familiar. Takashi.

Adam made to run forward but then a purple flash separated them. A Galra. A huge Galra looming over the other. Their arm wasn’t attached to their body but moved smoothly as if it were. And the arm was moving into position to kill. Adam was running before he could think. Unsheathing his sword, he plunged it underneath the ribs of the creature, forcing it deep into its muscles. Then he ripped it out, blood flying. The Galra wobbled. And then it stumbled backwards, falling to the ground. Defeated.

‘Adam?’

Takashi’s voice was weak but hopeful. Adam turned to face him, breathing hard. He couldn’t speak, only able to focus on finally seeing the man he loved once again.

‘You’re alive.’

Adam grinned, ‘you too.’

And then there was another crash. And a soldier ran in to take Takashi away. There were shouts and a huge rumble. A second robot. Adam ran back for cover.

 

  
  
The battle was over. Finally, Earth belonged to humanity once again. And Adam was free.

When he arrived at the Garrison it was chaos. Soldiers ran around delivering supplies, barking out orders. Citizens were being guided towards medical beds and receiving directions to safe zones. Adam went to the front desk.

‘I’m looking for Takashi Shirogane.’

Before the receptionist could answer a voice called out behind him.

‘He’s here.’

Adam whipped around. There. In flesh and bone, was Takashi. Standing tall, with shoulders wide and hair like snow.

Adam’s legs were moving before his brain was asking and suddenly he was slamming into a torso. He wrapped his arms around broad shoulders, squeezing tight just to feel him.

‘Takashi,’ he mumbled into his shoulder already damp with his tears, ‘I,’

He had to swallow around the lump in his throat, ‘I thought you were, that you-‘

‘Shush, it’s okay.’

Takashi’s voice was gentle and warm, quiet enough so that it only existed between the two of them. His hands moved to Adam’s back, drawing slow circles. Adam let his eyes flutter shut, breathing in the man before him. Relaxing.

After a long moment, Takashi spoke again, voice weak, ‘Adam, I’m so sorry.’

The hands on Adam’s back pressed tighter, fingers burying into his jacket. ‘I hurt you. I shouldn’t have just left, we should have talked and I should have-‘

‘Takashi.’

Adam pulled back, needing to see the others face. Make sure he listened.

‘We both should have said a lot of things.’ He said firmly. ‘But I need you to know that I love you. And that I want you to live your fullest life.’

Then he cast his eyes downward, bracing himself for his last words. Lay himself out vulnerable.

‘I was so scared you’d push yourself too far. That you’d die.’

Takashi swallowed, fresh tears blooming in his eyes.

‘Adam. I’m so sorry for scaring you. I was...’ he pressed his lips together before slowing down, ‘stubborn. But I promise you, I’m not going to die that easily.’

Adam grinned, ‘I can’t help but remember saving your life just a few days ago.’

The other flushed red and Adam’s smile only widened.

‘I meant, I have a new body now. So no disease is going to stop me.’

‘Still the same stubborn brain though right?’ Adam asked and Takashi laughed, light and familiar. Adam had missed it.

‘Maybe,’ He responded, looking out into the room, ‘but, I think I’ve learnt my lesson. I don’t want to make you anxious anymore. I-‘

He stopped himself. Taking a deep breath, he set his dark eyes back onto Adam’s, effectively locking them together.

‘I still love you.’

Adam’s heart swelled. Everything he wanted. It was there. A small shy smile. A hopeful tint in the eyes. A stable presence. A kind man. Adam realised what he wanted.

‘I love you too.’

And then he leaned in, lips meeting Takashi’s after so many years of loneliness. It was short, sweet and soft but felt like so much more. Like the world no longer mattered, the chaos was gone. He had Takashi and Takashi had him and that’s all that mattered. He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
